


I never imagined that you'd be here too.

by Dreamweaver127



Category: Zoom (2006)
Genre: High School, M/M, Mutant Powers, Star Wars References, Stealth Crossover, Superpowers, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaver127/pseuds/Dreamweaver127
Summary: As Connor is integrated into life, he is faced with a multitude of obstacles. But two things remain constant. Dylan West and his evolving powers. Are his emotions getting the better of him? And why does Dylan have such a fine ass? Will his new friend Anakin be able to help, or will he be tempted by darkness for answers?





	1. Mixed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Zoom or Columbia Pictures, nor it's characters. I only own what I made up and the senarios in which are being played out. Leave any suggestions you have in the comments for me to ponder adding into the story.

Connor had just been turned good again and life was hard. The readjustment alone was a struggle. On top of that he had training, school, and (on occasion) a life to live. And then there was the team. Cindy (Princess), Summer (Wonder), Tucker (Megaboy), and Dylan (Houdini). Jack (Zoom) was a part of the team, but since he was the oldest of them all, he was the last resort in any situation. But these things began to pile up. And then Connor began to develop a crush on someone. Things just got really hard. 

The alarm went off in Connor's bedroom. The annoyingly loud buzzer that could wake even the deepest sleeper, signaling that it was time to get ready for school. Yes, Connor was gone for thirty years, but his body never aged. And technically, neither did his mind. He was quantumly frozen in age. At least in the other dimension. Now that he's back out and in this dimension, he will normally age once again, and thanks to medication; no thanks to Dr. Grant, those effects are long gone and no longer a problem. So after a quick shower and getting dressed, Connor headed downstairs to the kitchen where he was greeted by Summer and Dylan. Cindy and Tucker were off on a school camping trip together so they'd be gone for another day or two.

“Morning Connor.” Summer said in a oddly cheerful manner. 

“Nice to see you.” Dylan joined in, before digging back into the stack of waffles he had before him. 

“Want some? I made plenty.” Connor's younger brother Jack asked. Connor shook his head in response. “Oh well. More for me then.” Jack looked up before biting into the waffles. “You okay Con? You don't look to well.” 

“I'm fine. Just… tired.” He faked a yawn the best he could and shook his body to show he was still waking up, although he was fully awake. 

“I believe you. Hard having to live life, well in you case, all over again. You probably just need to shake off some stress. Don't want to be getting grey this early.”

“We're the same age, technically.” 

“But we're not. Now get ready. The bus’ll be here in a few minutes. Don't forget your mission pager. Damn, I feel old saying this.” 

“You are old.” Summer said walking out the door.

“Don't.” Connor said, stopping Jack from doing anything. “She's just… coping from her breakup with Dylan. It's fine. But, you are kinda old.” Then he rushed out the door yelling goodbye. 

Jack stood there. Awestruck that he was called old. He was only 52. I. I'm not all that old, right?” He pondered to himself. 

 

On the bus, Connor was greeted by a few of his friends. Anakin James, or AJ as he prefered; Phoebe, the up incoming head cheerleader; and the twins, Grace and Grant. 

“What's up guys?” Connor blurred out. 

“Dude. It's Monday, how are you even able to fake being energetic?” Anakin asked. 

“He's naturally a bit hyper.” Summer shouted. 

“How do you manage to not go crazy with her living in the same house as you?” Grant asked.

'It's not that hard once you get past being in love with her ex.’ “It's a roll of the dice. Good days, bad days.” 

“What's the situation with Dylan? He seems so chill about breaking up with her.” Phoebe asked, Anakin nodding with her. 

“Well, from what I can gather. (Without using my powers), he decided to break up with her first. Due to, unexpected reasons.” 

“Steamy.” Anakin whispered. “Wonder why? Oh! Maybe he found someone better? What if he's bi?” 

“Really Anakin. We all know you have a crush on him. Don't have to tell us twice.” Grace said matter of factly. 

“So what. I like to put it out there that I'm gay. Let the fish swim to me.” He said putting his arms behind his head. 

Then the bus doors swung open and it was off to homeroom. Luckily, he and Anakin shared Mr. Miers’ homeroom. 

They entered together to see Dylan sitting in the back of the class. Both Connor and Anakin looked at Mr. Mier and asked without asking verbally. “Kids, Mr. West has transferred over to our homeroom.” 

“Okay… so, what now. I mean, he sits close to us.” Connor asked nervously. 

“Follow me.” Anakin said pulling Connor to the hallway. “Look, Con, I know your little secret.” Connor's eyes widened. “Dude!” He said smacking Connor's arm. “Why didn't you tell me you were gay too? We could've done so much together!”

“How'd you find out? Was it obvious?” Connor quietly panicked. 

“Dude, I've seen you staring at his ass for the last three weeks. Your eyes never leave him. Well, not usually.” 

“Sorry. I know you came out and everything, but I'm afraid. I… I love him. And I can't have him.” 

“Don't be afraid. Here, imma let you in on a little secret I've been hiding for years.” 

Anakin waved his hand and the nearby trash on the floor began to levitate. Then, as he snapped it burst into flame and then dust. 

“That's not all I can do. Watch!” He directed his hand to a paper on the ground and shot a bolt of lightning at it. But it didn't ignite. It froze.

“You have powers?! Sweet. Me too!” Connor exclaimed, but in a hushed manner. He let out a small concussive blast that knocked over a trash can and scattered papers. 

Anakin's eyes widened. “Oh. My. God. You're Concussion!” He said as the bell for first period rang. 

“Tell, and you'll be seeing red.” 

“Why would I? I have secrets to keep private too you know. See you second period.” He laughed, waving and walking away.


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Connor balance life, school, and being a hero? How does Dylan feel? What's up with Anakin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything associated with Zoom and Columbia Pictures. All credit to the creators of Zoom and characters. I only own what I made up and any situations present.

First period was a drag. Pre- Calc was just annoying. So many numbers and equations to memorize. Connor looked over to the clock and saw he only had three minutes left. Three minutes until he'd see Anakin and Dylan for physics.  
The minutes ticked by so slowly, it was painful. Connor sat there, just looking at his work he could've finished a while ago. He was working with logarithms and natural logs. An easy subject if you understand it as well as he did. Surprisingly, the 30 years in the other dimension taught him a lot. And also tried to take a lot also. The bell woke him from his daydream. He packed his things and almost ran to physics. There was a sub today, but as long as he was able to try and talk to Dylan, and definitely talk to Anakin, he didn't care if the sub was moms mabley. 

When he entered the room he was the first one, or was he the last one, to enter. No one was there and he was positive that he didn't go that fast to get to class. He gave the room a quick scan and reassured himself that he was in the right room. He could see his project on the distant table. But where was everybody? Then the bell rang. And rang, and rang, and continued ringing. 

He woke up with a jolt. Only one minute left in first period. “It was a dream?” He asked and told him. The the bell rang and he walked out of the room. Very suspicious of what may be happening. When he arrived at physics, he was pleased to see that everyone was there. And he was being flagged down by Anakin. 

“Connor. How's it going?” 

“Same at it was when we last talked.” He got close to his friend. “How did you get your powers? I thought only gamma-13 could do that.” 

“I got them when I was born. I had more when I was younger. They went away over time. I used to do a whole lot of stuff. Even alter time once. But now I only have telekinesis, telepathy, electricity manipulation, and if I really try, cryokinesis.”

“I've only ever had one power. But I did training for one that's passive.”

“What is it?” Anakin asked, interested. 

“Use your telepathy on me.”

After a moment of trying, he gave up. “I can't read you. How?” 

“That's what I trained for. I can block telepathic power, and I can sense if someone is mind sighting me.” Then his pager went off. “I have to go. Bank robbery. Wait. Really? Oh well.”

“Can I go? I already finished our Rube Goldberg machine. Please?” He stood there begging Connor with his eyes. 

“Fine. But stay out of the way and if I need you, I'll let you know.” So Connor, Dylan, and Anakin were excused from class and met outside for the van. Since the ufo was more for flashy entrances than stealth. 

“What's the situation Marsha?” Dylan asked. 

“All we know so far is that there are five hostages inside the bank and the robbers seem to be powered. Unknown on what they are or who they are. But one can make tears through any object and walk through. That's how they entered the bank. And Connor, who's this?” She asked. Anger rising in it ever so slightly. 

“Marsha. Calm down. This is Anakin. He's powered too. And I figured that, well, he may be a good candidate to join the team.” 

“What are your capabilities?” Marsha asked Anakin. 

“Electricity manipulation; telepathy; telekinesis; and at times, cryokinesis.” He responded quickly. She nodded her head and gave Connor the ‘I hope you know what the hell you're doing’ stare. 

“So what do you propose we do to get into the bank? Go through the sewers?” 

"Exactly." Marsha grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I don't want to add too much to the chapters but I do a lot of dialogue. Prepare for action and some romance next chapter. Again, comment any ideas you think I should add.


End file.
